Ansem's Study
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Roxas was gone from Axel. And who's fault WAS that...? Sora's fault... Axel was gonna make sure that Sora remembered the pain that Axel felt from loosing his Roxas... AkuSora. WARNINGS: N/C


_Sora,_

Meet me in Ansem's Study, I've got to tell you something important to tell you about Ansem. It's serious...

-Leon

When Sora had gotten that letter that morning in Hallow Bastion, the Keyblade Master was off to see Leon and get more information about Ansem, the man who almost ruined Sora's and Riku's lives. But he met some new friends...

"So what do you think Leon's important 'discussion' to talk about is, guys?" came Sora. He was talking to Donald and Goofy, the two who served King Mickey at Disney Castle.

The Court Wizard exchanged looks with the King of the Knights.

"Gawrsh, I dunno, Sora," came Goofy, as he stumbled over his own feet.  
They happened to be walking through the dark corridors, and it was indeed quite dark, darker than usual Sora had to note.

Donald looked around.  
"Sora?"

Sora didn't hear him; he was ahead in the corridors, lost in the utter darkness...

"Sora?"

"Sora?"

The brunette stopped a moment, glanced behind him seeing nothing but pitch blackness. He assumed Donald and Goofy were right behind him, maybe perhaps fighting off a few Heartless or a couple of Nobodies.

They could handle it...

Sora then saw it, the entrance to Ansem's Study. Smiling, just as he always did, Sora casually walked up to the door and opened it...slowly walking inside the room, which seemed eerie for some reason. It wasn't always this dark and creepy. Sora blinked... Where was Leon?

He should've been here. Then Sora blinked again, where in the hell were Donald and Goofy...?

----

It seemed like he had been waiting for this moment for years. In reality it had only been a few days at the most. But finally, the moment had come when he would finally get to see him and show him how much he had hurt him.

Sora had taken Roxas away from him. The only person Axel had ever loved was Roxas and now he was gone...

The red-head was still waiting in the darkness; waiting until Sora would be alone in Ansem's Study.  
He prepared himself, and then his heartbeat quickened as the younger boy stepped into the room, completely alone.  
Immediately he raised a barrier around the door and walls, preventing Sora from leaving.

"I've been waiting for you...Sora..." His voice came from behind the door as he used one hand to push it closed, his tall, dark form coming into view, "What took you so long?"  
His voice was cold and mocking and a wicked smile twisted his lips as he began to approach the brunette.

He stood with his legs positioned far apart, arms held out wide as he gave them a quick jerk and his red chakrams appeared in his hands with a brief burst of flames.  
"Why did you take him away?" He asked, voice raised and harsh as his eyes stared into Sora's. His eyebrows suddenly raised and then twisted upwards, turning his angry expression into one of sorrow, "He was the only one! And you took him! How could you?!"

With that Axel lunged forward and struck Sora in his stomach with one of the chakrams. It wasn't hard enough to do any serious damage but the Keyblade master was sure to get a shock out of it and possibly fall onto the desk behind him.  
"I can see him in your eyes." He then said, voice now reverting back to its angry tone, but going lower and more deadly, "He's there, inside you, isn't he?" He stepped toward Sora, one of his circular weapons falling from his hand to the floor so he could reach up and roughly grab a handful of Sora's brown spikes. He jerked his head back and stared down into his ocean colored eyes as if he was looking for something.

"I'll never forgive you." He growled, and as he spoke, there were tears forming in his emerald eyes.

----

_"I've been waiting for you...Sora..."_

Sora gasped lightly, whipping around when he heard the door shut and the voice ring in his ears. He then saw who it was. It was Axel.

"Axel?" Sora murmured, staring into his emeralds.

_"Why did you take him away?"_

Puzzled, Sora gave a blink.  
"What? Take _who_ away?" Sora asked, quite confused.

_"He was the only one! And you took him! How could you?!"_

Sora flinched, amazed at how angry Axel was. He could see the rage and sadness morphing together in Axel's irises.

Sora then saw the chakrams, and Sora called upon his keyblade, but the red-head was too quick, having slammed a sharp spike right into Sora's stomach, the brunette stumbling backwards and against the desk, the sharp wood digging into his back.

He had no time to react before Axel had grabbed his hair roughly.  
"What are you doing?! Stop that, it hurts!" Sora yelled.

_"I can see him in your eyes. He's there, inside you, isn't here?"_

Sora's eyes widened a moment.

It was Roxas...wasn't it?

"Damnit, leave me alone!" shouted Sora, trying to jerk away but Axel's grip was far too tight. "What do you care?! Roxas doesn't exist anymore! He wasn't anyone!"

Sora wished he had more strength to summon his keyblade but every time he'd try to, Axel would grip his hair tighter.

"He was nobody! He never was anybody! He only existed because of me!"

Suddenly, Sora's eyes sparkled and shined, creating a gentle wave of sadness and misery, and Sora could've sworn he heard the words _That's not true_ in his mind...

----

Axel ignored any signs that Sora might be in pain, just kept staring into his eyes, fingers clenched tightly in his hair.  
He hated everything about Sora. But, most of all, he hated that he looked _just like him_.  
No one should have Roxas' face but Roxas!

Gritting his teeth, Axel listened to the words coming out of Sora's mouth, eyes going narrower with each word.  
Sora's words were like knives going into his body.  
How could he say such things?

"Shut up!" He yelled, bending his taller body over Sora where he lay on the desk, hand tightening in his hair and his other hand raising his chakram to place it near Sora's throat, "He _was_ somebody! He was somebody to me! Don't you see that?!"  
There were now visible tears in Axel's eyes as he stared down into Sora's face.  
He could see Roxas in the younger boy's eyes. It was almost as if his friend was staring back at him through the eyes of Sora.

Another surge of rage suddenly burst through Axel's body and he let out a cry of anger, lifting his chakram high into the air before bringing it down hard on the desk right beside Sora's head. As it hit the wood flames shot out of it before disappearing again.  
He hoped the brunette would get a scare out of that. He wanted to see the fear in his eyes.  
Then as he stared down at Sora he realized his hips had wedged themselves between the other boy's legs and that his heart had begun beating very fast.

Refocusing on Sora's face his expression changed slightly and he leaned forward a little more, pushing his hips further between Sora's thin thighs.  
"I'll show you how much you hurt me by taking him away..." He said, voice growling out near Sora's ear, "I'm gonna make you remember...so you'll never forget..."  
Leaning back again, Axel raised the hand that wasn't holding Sora's hair and, using his teeth, pulled off the tight, black glove that covered his hand. Once it was off he dropped it on the floor before, in one fluid motion, grabbing the chain that hung from around Sora's neck and yanking it off. The chain snapped instantly and hung limp in Axel's fingers.

"I wouldn't move if I were you..." He threatened, finally removing his hand from Sora's hair, only to grab both the boy's wrists and push them roughly up over his head and wrap the chain tightly around his thin arms. Once he was sure it was secure he allowed himself to move back a little from Sora's body, hands supporting himself above the boy on the desk, palms flat against the wooden surface.  
"You look just like him..." He murmured, bringing his bare hand up to touch Sora's cheek and quickly brought it back and slapped Sora across the face with the back of his fingers, no doubt leaving a burning mark across the tan and flawless skin, "And that's why I _hate_ you!" He hissed, lowering his face again to speak against Sora's ear, hips returning to grind roughly against the brunette's smaller body.

----

Sora gave another flinch when Axel screamed at him. The red-head was definitely making Sora quite nervous...especially when Axel raised the tip of the very sharp spike right near Sora's throat.

"You stupid! You actually think I can change things like this?! Roxas _wanted_ to be inside me! He didn't have a choi-"

He was cut off by the sudden bang of Axel's chakram coming down crazily on the wooden desk so hard and loudly, Sora's eyes widened with sudden fear. He had never seen somebody so _angry_ before. He couldn't move...

He could even feel Axel's hips between his smaller legs, Sora trying to move as far back as he could.

_"I'll show you how much you hurt me by taking him away... I'm gonna make you remember...so you'll never forget..."_

At those words, Sora immediately found his shoulders and legs shaking uncontrollably hard, eyes wide with horror.

He gave a small gasp and another flinch when he felt his chain jerked off his neck. He still stared frightened in Axel's face, feeling the icy cold chain grab his wrists and tighten sharply around the bone there.

"What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Sora, finally getting a little more courage inside him.

He paused for a moment feeling Axel brush his fingers over his cheek, eyes widening instantly as the red-head brought back his palm and slapped Sora on his cheek, Sora quickly responding with a cry of pain, head turned the other way and dropping it limply, hair falling in front of his eyes. He moved his wrists around under the uncomfortable chains which rubbed against his skin and hurt him, causing him to wince softly.

_"And that's why I hate you!"_

"Bastard!" shouted Sora at the top of his lungs, pushing further back against the desk, the wood digging farther into his spine, growling angrily at feeling Axel grinding himself against Sora's thigh.

"You perverted bastard! I'm not Roxas! Roxas is gone!"

----

"Roxas never would have left me on his own!" He shouted back, "He loved me! He never would've left me!"  
Axel was crazy with rage. Tears flew from the corners of his eyes as he whiped his head back and forth, trying to get the image of Roxas out of his mind. He wanted to see him again so badly. He wanted to look into his eyes and hold him in his arms.  
He was never going to feel his warmth or hear his laugh...ever again...

Breathing a little hard now, Axel leaned a little more heavily over Sora, arms locked to support his weight on the desk.  
Long strands of red hung around his face and over his shoulders.  
For what seemed like several minutes, Axel just stared down into Sora's eyes. He could see Roxas staring back at him, but all that mattered now was hurting Sora and making him pay.

With Sora's hands now bound above his head, Axel reached down and, using movements that were almost frantic, began to work open the button on the brunette's pants then the zipper before he forced them down his thin legs and tossed them over his shoulder.  
"Shut up, you little bitch!" He hissed, now removing his other glove and then reaching up to wrap his fingers around Sora's wrists, heat suddenly gathering in his palm and then spreading out to heat up the chain and hopefully burn the boy's skin underneath.

By now, Axel was more than aroused and he felt an intense need to feel himself inside Sora and cause him as much pain as possible.  
"And who the hell's fault is that?!" He cried desperately, staring down at Sora as he grabbed the underside of his thighs, forcing them up and also spreading them as he moved forward. Then, reaching down with fumbling fingers, he undid the button and zipper on his own pants, pulling back the two flaps of his cloak.

Taking hold of himself at the base of his erection he moved forward and found Sora's entrance, wasting no time before thrusting forward roughly and impaling Sora in one fluid motion.  
He groaned, wincing at the tightness that clenched down around him.  
"You're going to feel as much pain as I did..." He growled, fingers digging into Sora's hips as he leaned down and crushed his lips against the boy's. He immediately forced his tongue inside Sora's mouth as he kissed him savagely.

-----

Sora shook his head, despising this man; at his actions, his words and everything. It was down right barbaric.

"Damnit! You've lost your mind! How could have Roxas loved you, anyways?! HE WAS A NOBODY!" Sora shouted as loud as he could, wondering where the bloody hell Donald and Goofy were... but he knew wisely that they'd probably do no good at the moment, considering Axel would most likely kill Sora if they came anywhere near.

Sora, unable to pull his arms around, stared at Axel for just as long as the red-head glared at him.

"So, what are you gonna do? Kill me? Kill me and Roxas would be gone too! Or are you just gonna forget about him?" Sora asked rudely, the chain that was currently wrapped around his wrists clanked quietly as he moved them a bit.

But Sora then stopped talking when Axel's next action caught him _definitely_ aware. He watched horrified as Axel shoved Sora's pants down his legs, freeing his hard member.

"No, bastard!" yelled Sora, tossing his head back and forth, wishing desperately he could free himself.

_"Shut up, you little bitch!"_

"WHAT did you call me?!" screamed Sora angrily, but was indeed shut up by Axel heating up the metal that was around his wrists.

He could feel his skin underneath burning and hissing wildly, screaming loudly at the intense pain.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sora wanted to kick his legs but found them inoperable for Axel had grabbed his thighs tightly in his palms, shoving him upwards so he was in a fairly uncomfortable position. Sora gave a gasp as he watched the view in front of him, and to his horror, Axel taking his own pants down.

Sora had finally, and yes, finally realized that Axel was about to rape him. And Sora... was actually...for once... wishing Riku was there...

Sora had never found himself screaming this loudly before, screaming so incredibly loudly, his throat became sore.

"STOP IT!" he screamed very loudly, pain easily aware in his screaming voice. "HEL-"

Sora was cut off when Axel crammed his lips right on Sora's, the brunette growling evilly and angrily under the red-head's mouth, trying fiercely to escape...

----

Axel wished Sora would just shut up. He hated hearing those things about Roxas and he knew they weren't true. Even so, with each word from the boy's mouth Axel became angrier and angrier, wanting so badly to hurt Sora and make him feel the kind of pain he had felt when he took Roxas from him.

"I called you a little bitch..." Axel growled, shoving his hips forward to embed himself even deeper inside Sora's no-longer-virgin entrance, hoping to send spasms of pain surging through the younger boy's body, "Cause that's exactly what you are!"  
The red-head groaned as he started rocking his hips roughly against Sora, legs quivering slightly and nails digging into the wood of the desk.  
The brunette was deliciously tight, and as Axel looked down into his face, he saw Roxas again. He imagined the blonde smiling and calling out his name.  
Axel then had to stop himself from muttering Roxas' name, instead quickening the rhythm of his thrusts, attempting to drive the blonde's face from his mind.

After breaking the loveless kiss he licked his lips and offered Sora a smirk, moving his hips even faster now, slamming them roughly into Sora, his hips making a smacking sound against the backs of the boy's thighs.  
He was beginning to get annoyed with all of Sora's screaming and protesting, so reaching down with one hand he wrapped his long fingers around the bottom and most sensitive part of Sora's thigh and sent heat through his palm, searing the boy's flesh and leaving a sizzling, red mark on his skin in the shape of his hand.

After leaving his mark on Sora he lowered his head, resting it on the boy's shoulder and groaning as he began continuously ramming into the other's body, working up incredible friction and panting, able to feel his body reaching its peak already. Sora's tightness was doing nothing to help this and after another few hard thrusts, his legs trembling and chest heaving, his body was racked with spasms, sending his hips against Sora as hard as they could go, driving him in deeper than ever. He shot himself deep inside the other boy's entrance, filling him almost to overflow, some of the hot fluid leaking out and onto the brunette's thighs.

Axel let out a low, long groan, back arched and head thrown backward as he savored the gentle convulsions as they slowly ebbed away and out of his body.  
A smile soon spread across his face and he looked down at Sora, before claiming his lips again, moaning as he kissed him.  
"I'll see you soon...Roxas..." He whispered, taking Sora's bottom lip in his teeth and tugging while grinning down at him.

And with that, Axel pulled from Sora's body and shakily put himself away before rebuttoning and zipping his pants. Without another word he grabbed his gloves and extended an arm behind himself, opening a dark portal.  
Once summoning the portal he gave Sora one more glance where he lay on the desk and took one step backwards and vanished, leaving the Keyblade master all alone in Ansems's Study...

----

"Stop! It that hurts!" screamed Sora as possibly loud as he could. The brunette couldn't believe this, he never thought that Axel would do this to him. And once they had actually fought together, getting rid of all the dusks around them. Well, he certainly wouldn't look at the red-head normally ever again.

He continued screaming, his throat so sore.  
"Get out! Leave me alone! Ah!" he screeched, unable to keep the tears back, feeling the hot tears dribble down his red cheeks.  
He shut his eyes, in attempt to make the tears stop. He was so scared and more importantly embarrassed. He wished this would stop. But the next action that Axel made had Sora's eyes jerked open and scream so loudly that he was sure he might loose his voice.  
Axel had burnt him on the underside of his thigh, a _very_ sensitive part of his body. The tears were definitely not stopping now. No matter what.

The thrusts became harder and Sora's screams became much louder as the red-head sheathed himself deeper inside the younger male. He cried, wrists behind his back trying to escape from the clutches of the cold metal.  
Then it stopped for a moment, the deep and painful thrusts stopped and Sora felt a steaming hot liquid drizzle down his thighs and he simply gave a painful shudder, shutting his eyes softly as Axel kissed him again.

He was completely speechless, he couldn't murmur anything. He watched painfully as Axel left him there, with his pants still down and hands chained behind his back. He shut his eyes again and every breath he took it would shudder painfully.

"SORA!"

"SORA!"

"Push! Push!"

Sora didn't hear those familiar voices he just laid there on the desk and continued to shudder. He didn't even look up as the door was rammed open to reveal Donald and Goofy stumbling inside.

"Sora!" gasped Donald, running to the brunette's side immediately. "Goofy! Go find a blanket!"  
Donald looked at Sora breathing and he sure hoped that the brunette was okay. "Don't worry, Sora. He alerted Riku. He's coming..."

----

Once being alerted by Goofy that something had happened to Sora, Riku immediately left the home he shared with the little Keyblade master and arrived in no time at all in Radiant Garden.  
His feet carried him through the streets and then the dark cliffs where he finally arrived at the corridors. He knew this place by heart already so he easily weaved through the black tunnels and quickly reached the end, where the walls brightened and he flung open the door to Ansem's Study where the most horrible and frightening sight met his eyes.

"Sora!" He cried, standing in the open doorway for a moment before rushing to the younger boy, arms immediately moving to wrap around him and bring him up lovingly against his chest.  
Then his eyes turned on Donald, "What happened?" He demanded, even though this was a rhetorical question. He could plainly see what had happened to his young lover, but the more important questions was not 'what'...but 'who'.

One hand holding the back of Sora's head, the other stroking his back comfortingly, Riku pushed a kiss into Sora's hair and tried to figure out who on earth could have done this. Who would actually want to hurt Sora?  
He then pulled back slightly so he could inspect Sora's body for any serious injuries. His gentle hands roamed over his body, tenderly touching and searching. Then as his hand went over Sora's thigh he came across a patch of skin that was discolored and rough to the touch, not to mention it was hot and Riku knew instantly that Sora had been burned. That was when the silver-haired boy realized that Sora's hands were bound behind his back by the very necklace that usually hung from his neck.

Quickly removing it as gently as he could he gasped when he felt that the metal chain was hot too.  
Then it hit him. It hit him like a slap on the face.  
_Axel._

"Sora..." He whispered, cupping the brunette's face gently in his hands, "Axel did this to you, didn't he?"  
Riku reached down to wrap his fingers around Sora's wrist and rub it gently, attempting to sooth the abused skin.  
"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry..." He said, voice trembling as he pulled the younger boy against him again, anger rising in his heart, directed toward the savage man who had done this to his precious Sora.


End file.
